bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yachiru Kusajishi/Image Gallery
Yachiru Anime Images Profile Images Ep201Yachiru.png|Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of the 11th Division Ep36YachiruProfile.png|Yachiru. Ep196YachiruProfile.png|Yachiru. Ep246YachiruProfile.png|Yachiru. Ep363YachiruProfile.png|Yachiru 17 months after Aizen's defeat. Episode 363 Yachiru.png|Yachiru. Soul Society arc Ep40BabyYachiru.png|Yachiru as a young child Ep25YachiruJoinsKenpachi.png|Yachiru and Kenpachi Ep36YachiruShoulder.png|Yachiru jumps onto Ichigo Kurosaki's shoulder in an attempt to move to Hanatarō Yamada. Ep36GanjuFlees.png|Ganju runs away with Hanatarō away from Zaraki. Ep39YachiruReiatsu.png|Yachiru releasing her Reiatsu Ep40YachiruApproaches.png|Yachiru stands around a unconscious Kenpachi and Ichigo Arrancar arc Ep119RukongaiKenpachiYachiru.png|Yachiru and Kenpachi during their time in the Rukongai. Hueco Mundo arc Ep191IkebanaClub.png|Yachiru and the Ikebana Club. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kicks Ichigo. E201 Yachiru advises Kenpachi.png|Yachiru warns against cutting off all of Nnoitra Gilga's arms. Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Yachiru and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Yachiru, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. Fake Karakura Town arc Episode315YachiruButterfly.png|Yachiru spies a butterfly. Episode315YachiruMasayoshi.png|Yachiru is reunited with Masayoshi. Episode315Explaining.png|Yachiru listens as Masayoshi talks about his wife's death. Episode315MappyYachuri.png|Yachiru and Masayoshi. Ep315YachiruZanpakuto.png|Yachiru with her sword. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep363YachiruBeratesKenpachi.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi about leaving. Bount arc (anime only) Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division discuss Ichinose. Episode94KenpachiBored.png|Kenpachi bored in his office while Yachiru watches the proceedings outside. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep173ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Yachiru and the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Yachiru explains Kenpachi's lateness.png|Yachiru explains where Kenpachi has been. E244ky.png|Yachiru drawing of Kenpachi and herself. 244Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states he is going to rampage. Yachiru scares Ashisogi Jizo.png|Yachiru scaring Ashisogi Jizō. 245Ashisogi Jizo expresses.png|Ashisogi Jizō expresses irritation at Yachiru following it. Yachiru Encourages Zaraki To Go.png|Yachiru encourages Zaraki to go. 249Kenpachi tells.png|Kenpachi tells Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to make its next move as Yachiru looks on. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317YachiruPlaysDangai.png|Yachiru plays around in the Dangai. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Something strange appears before encompassing the team. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep324YachiruKenpachiSide.png|Yachiru rushes to Kenpachi's side after he defeats his Reigai. Kenpachi Attacked By Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi and Yachiru encounter Suì-Fēng Reigai. Onmitskido Unable To Pierce Kenpachi.png|Yachiru dodges attacks. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S2V3.png|Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Yachiru Manga Images Profile Images 83Yachiru profile.png|Yachiru Kusajishi. Soul Society arc 83Yachiru joins.png|Yachiru joins Kenpachi Zaraki. 105Cover.png|Yachiru on the cover of chapter 105. 114Cover.png|Yachiru and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 114. SWACover.png|Yachiru and Nanao on the cover of the Shinigami Women's Association chapter. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Yachiru and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Hueco Mundo arc 310Santen Kesshun.png|Yachiru is protected by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 464Yachiru pops.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 489Yachiru explains.png|Yachiru explains her division's findings to Izuru. 570Yachiru punches.png|Yachiru punches Guenael. 571Yachiru is cut.png|Yachiru is cut by Guenael's attack. 571Guenael prepares.png|Guenael tries to stab Yachiru. 571Sanpo Kenju.png|Yachiru's Shikai, Sanpo Kenjū. 572Yachiru attacks.png|Yachiru attacks Gremmy Thoumeaux. 572Yachiru's arm breaks.png|Yachiru's arm is grabbed by Gremmy. 668Yachiru appears.png|Yachiru appears before Kenpachi. 669Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 669. Databook ACBTBYachiru's Zanpakuto.png|Yachiru's Zanpakutō Yachiru Video Images YachiruReiatsu.gif|Yachiru's Reiatsu. Yachiru Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONKenpachiIsSlashed.png|Yachiru sits on Kenpachi Zaraki's shoulder as he is attacked by Mue. MONBlackLightning.png|Yachiru and the others watch as black lightning flashes. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo Kurosaki returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRYachiruAlertsKenpachi.png|Yachiru alerts Kenpachi to what is happening on Sōkyoku Hill. Fade to Black FTBYachiruGreetsKenpachi.png|Yachiru greets Kenpachi. Category:Images